Penis
A Penis is the fleshy organ that nests in the warm, hairy nethers of members of the male species. Not to be confused with balls, the human penis is a ponderous feature of #compsci's collective consciousnesses, as well as its prevailing gender ratio. Penis can assume many forms and disguises, from the light and playful lul to the somber and majestic Dong on which an entire country's economy may rest. Permutations of Penis Lulz Lulz is a deliberate and spastic misspelling of lols, commonly used by those who are sick of the latter expression. Real Meaning Although lulz is a commonly accepted permutation of lols, along with lawls '''and '''lawlz, it has been confirmed that it also means penis in Dutch, thus being appropriate in a channel such as #compsci where the lul density exceeds normal atmospheric levels. Example Person A: i showerd her my cock Person B (likely Gargablegar or Fonix): lul Person C (likely Paracetamol Boy): You mean you *showed* her your cock The Dong The dong is the official currency of Vietnam, as well as #compsci, along with the lul, despite the fact that they both point to the same damn thing. Dong Inflation Due to the channel being a naturally-occuring sausage festival, the dong as a currency has undergone massive inflation, at least where hard currency is concerned. Experts predict that the dong may be reaching the climax of its popularity, after which a period of collapse is projected to follow. Patrons of the Penis *nickname *Penisbird My Penis "MY COCK IS SIX HUNDRED INCHES LONG. I NEED TO COIL IT UP IN A WHEELBARROW AND WHEEL IT AROUND WITH A TARPAULINE OVER IT SO IT DOESN'T GET SUNBURNED. SOMETIMES WHEN I GET AN ERECTION I POLE-VAULT OVER MY HOUSE. RIGHT NOW MY GIANT COCK IS WRAPPED AROUND MY LEG. IF IT WERE POSSIBLE FOR ME TO BECOME FULLY ERECT, MY COCK WOULD PROBABLY SNAP MY LEG IN TWO LIKE A TWIG. MY PENIS IS LARGER THAN BOTH YOURS AND MINE COMBINED. EXXON USED MY PENIS TO DRILL THE ATLANTIC SEABED. I HAUL FREIGHT WITH BOXCARS TIED TO MY PENIS. ONE TIME I CARVED MY NAME INTO THE MOON WITH MY PENIS. MY PENIS. YOU KNOW, YOU NEEDLE-DICKED PANSIES BOTH COWER IN FEAR WHEN I WHIP MY TOWERING CYCLOPS OUT. MY PENIS CONSUMES LIGHT AND WHOLE ASTEROIDS LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING. ONE TIME I GOT AN ERECTION AND WELL THAT CAUSED A WHOLE GALAXY TO BE SHATTERED BY THE SHEER FORCE. WHEN I EJACULATE IT CAUSES THE GRAVITATIONAL CONSTANT OF THE UNIVERSE TO BE ...ALTERED BECAUSE OF THE SUDDEN INCREASE IN MASS. AT THE END OF TIME THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT IN THE UNIVERSE BUT DARK MATTER AND MY PENIS. MY PENIS EXISTS IN FOUR DIMENSIONS, EXPANDING OUTWARD AT LIGHT SPEED LIKE TIME ITSELF. MY PENIS COMPOSES THE UNIVERSE AND TICKLES AZATHOTH'S OMNIPOTENT BUNGHOLE WHEN THE STARS ARE RIGHT. ENTROPY IS BUT A FART IN THE WIND FOR MY PENIS. MY PENIS CAN BREAK MATHEMATICS! IT IS ABLE TO TRANSCEND REALITY AND DESTROY HUMAN THOUGHT WITH ITS SHEER VOLUME AND MASS. MY PENIS HAS A PENIS, AND THAT PENIS IS STILL BIGGER THAN YOUR PENIS." Category:Meme